Patch - 2019.11.21
Maintenance Time *'6.00 AM - 9.00 AM' ---- *''Hissatsu Kayaku Boshi W: ''The duration of stackable bonus Attack Speed buff adjusted from 3 seconds to 5 seconds. *''Hissatsu Kayaku Boshi W: ''The stacks of bonus Attack Speed buff are no longer halved upon switching the target. *''Hissatsu Dai Bakuhatsu Boshi R: ''Removed the screen-shocking effect. *''Hissatsu Dai Bakuhatsu Boshi R: ''The interval for each sub-cast of this skill adjusted from 1.5 seconds to 1 second. *''Hissatsu Dai Bakuhatsu Boshi R: ''The base Mana cost of this skill adjusted from 100/120/140 Mana to 90/100/110 Mana. *''Soul of Tippy Q: ''The base damage of the skill when the Soul of Tippy is deployed, collided with enemy heroes, and bounced off adjusted from 50/70/90/110/130 to 35/55/75/95/115. *''Soul of Tippy Q: ''The AP ratio of the skill damage when Soul of Tippy is deployed, collided with enemy heroes, and bounced off adjusted from AP to AP. *''Ventriloquism E: ''Cooldown adjusted from 10/9/8/7/6 seconds of static cooldown to 16/15/14/13/12 seconds of reducible cooldown. *''Ventriloquism E: ''Cast range (detection range) reduced from 1100 to 900. *''Barista's Magic R: ''Cast range reduced from 800 to 600. *Base Mana and Mana Growth adjusted from 280 + for each leveling to 365 + for each leveling. *''Magic Prop Q: ''Damage value adjusted from 40/60/80/100/120 + AD + AP physical damage that is considered to be basic attacks to AD physical damage that is considered to be basic attacks with an attached 40/60/80/100/120 + AP bonus Magic Damage. *''Hat Trick W: ''Before casting animation reduced from 0.3 seconds to 0.166 seconds. *''Fake Substitute E: ''AP ratio of the skill damage from both the invitation card and the dummy adjusted from AP to AP. *''Kaitou Hang Glider R: ''Cooldown adjusted from 150/120/90 seconds to 150/125/100 seconds. *''Kaitou Hang Glider R: ''Adjusted the time that can activate 2nd cast from "The 2nd cast can be activated after the before casting animation is cast for 0.8 seconds" to "The 2nd cast can be activated after the before casting animation is cast for 0.5 seconds, and Kaito will land directly at his current casting position after the end of before casting animation". *The basic attack range increased from 485 to 525. *''Black Magician: ''The duration of the mark of Black Magic'' increased from 1.5 seconds to 2.5 seconds. *Flare Arrow Q: 'Cast range increased from 500 to 525. *Light Strike Array W: ''Cast range increased from 450 to 480. *''Light Strike Array W: ''Skill radius increased from 150 to 200. *''Dragon Slave E: ''The speed of the skill projectile increased from 1200 to 1500. *''Dragon Slave E: ''Mana ratio of the skill damage increased from of Lina's maximum Mana to of Lina Maximum Mana. *''Ragna Blade R: ''Mana ratio of the skill damage increased from of Lina's maximum Mana to of Lina Maximum Mana. ---- *Hero Card - Chang Hao Ling removed from Item Mall at 11.59 PM on 29th November 2019. *Hero Card - Chang Xuan Ling removed from Item Mall at 11.59 PM on 29th November 2019. *Hero Card - Miyu Edelfelt available in Item Mall at 6.00 PM on 22nd November 2019. Skins *Miyu Edelfelt's Skin Card - Holy Grail Loli Miyu (圣杯萝莉) available in Item Mall at 6.00 PM on 22nd November 2019. *Ikaros's Skin Card - Phoenix Ikaros (七周年庆皮肤 菲尼克斯) available in Item Mall at 6.00 PM on 22nd November 2019. *Akame's Skin Card - Fenrir Akame (七周年庆皮肤 芬里尔) available in Item Mall at 6.00 PM on 22nd November 2019. ---- Game Optimization Events *BINGO Event (2019.11.21) **The event is available between 21st November 2019 to 27th November 2019. *Little Fairy Digging Treasure Activity (2019.11.14) **Clicking the closing event button in the Eternal Arena or Eternal Battlefield will force the Gyuki icon to not appear again for the entire game. However, If you activate the red shovel before the start of the next game, the Gyuki icon will appear on the next game as usual. Synthesizing System *Added a new item to the list as follows: **7th Anniversary Exchange Ticket <= Huaji Coin x 400 Map Related *The re-spawn time of all monster camps except Red/Blue Monster Camp and Lesser/Greater Dragon Camp adjusted from 90 seconds to 100 seconds. ---- *Fixed the value of the Ability Power received from Buch der Dunkelheit was always incorrect. *Fixed a problem wherein Miyu was affected with crowd controls while using Include - Caster R could cause her to be unable to perform basic attacks later. *Fixed a problem wherein the actual skill radius of Light Strike Array W was smaller than the skill indicator radius. *Fixed a problem wherein the actual traveling range of the skill projectile from Dragon Slave E didn't match with the cast range indicator of the skill. *Fix a problem wherein the skill projectile from Dragon Slave E didn't deal damage against enemies at the maximum cast range of the skill. *Fixed a problem wherein switching target will reduce stacks of bonus Attack Speed from Hissatsu Kayaku Boshi W by half but will not reset its duration. ---- ----